Une histoire inachevée
by Rose d'Epine
Summary: Après tant d'année, pourquoi sonnait-il à sa porte ? C'était la question que se posait Marlène lorsqu'elle revit Regulus... une dernière fois.


**Bonjours à tous, voici un OS sur Regulus Black et Marlène Mckinnon, ils appartiennent tous les deux à JK Rowling. J'avais déjà écrit un premier OS sur eux, mais je n'en suis plus satisfaite et puis il y a très peu d'histoire d'amour avec Regulus. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Marlène lisait un livre au coin du feu. Ses longs cheveux châtains foncés tombant en désordre sur ses épaules. Elle qui accordait toujours un soin particulier à son apparence, aucun de ses collègues de travail à Ste Mangouste ne l'aurait reconnu. A l'extérieur, le tonnerre grondait et la pluie s'abattait sur Londres. A chaque coup de tonnerre, Marlène sursautait, depuis son adhésion à l'ordre du phœnix, elle devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque s'attendant à chaque instant à ce que des mangemorts débarquent chez elle. Mal à l'aise, elle referma son bouquin d'un coup sec et entreprit d'aller se coucher lorsque quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte. La jeune sorcière se figea, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre gousset : Une heure quarante neuf. Qui pouvait bien frapper à sa porte à une heure si tardive. Se munissant de sa baguette, la jeune fille se rapproche prudemment de la porte, ses sens en alerte. Une chance qu'Alastor Maugrey n'était pas en sa compagnie, elle se serait fait gravement remonter les bretelles sur son manque de méfiance. Comme il le disait souvent « vigilance constante ! »

Finalement, elle ouvrit la porte, et c'était lui bien sûre. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin de sa sixième année où ils avaient rompus. Elle était étonnée de le trouver face à elle, trempé par la pluie et grelotant de froid. Il avait quelque peu changé. Son visage s'était aminci, d'immenses cernes entouraient ses beaux yeux gris. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi sombre et coupés courts. Recouvert d'une cape noire et de vêtements sombres paraissant miteux, Marlène se dit qu'il avait l'air bien misérable ainsi. Après une brève hésitation, elle le laissa entrer. Elle savait qu'à tout moment, il pouvait l'a piégé mais malheureusement comme à Poudlard, Marlène avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

« Que se passe-t-il Regulus ? demanda Marlène en scrutant avec inquiétude le visage de ce dernier.

- Peux-tu m'héberger un jour ou deux ? »

Marlène hésita, elle était à présent dans l'ordre, héberger un mangemort était une trahison. Mais voyant l'air désespéré de Regulus et malgré les déceptions et les humiliations qu'il lui avait fait subir dès qu'elle le voyait elle ne voulait plus que sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et oublier le reste du monde.

« Comme tu voudras, répondit finalement Marlène en refermant la porte.

- Merci », lui dit simplement Regulus en retirant sa cape trempé pour la déposer sur le porte-manteau.

Le sol était maculé d'eau à cause de l'entrée de Regulus, pendant que ce dernier alla prendre une douche chaude, d'un coup de baguette Marlène nettoya toute la saleté et entreprit de lui préparer une chambre d'ami. Elle et Regulus n'étaient plus ensemble depuis un bon moment, il était hors de question de reprendre leurs anciennes habitudes. C'était une situation troublante, elle connaissait Regulus depuis sa deuxième année. Elle l'avait rencontré alors qu'elle mangeait seule son gâteau d'anniversaire dans les cachots. Elle se l'était achetée elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur ses parents, entre son père cracmol qui aurait aimé que sa fille soit comme et sa mère issue d'une lignée de sang-pur et ayant honte de sa propre famille, Marlène ne pouvait rien attendre d'eux. Elle mangeait seule son gâteau lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Regulus, elle se trouvait dans une classe vide des cachots rarement utilisée du fait qu'elle était accidentée. Pourtant, le jeune Black s'y rendait souvent pour apprendre lui-même l'occlumancie et la legimencie. Il avait été bien contrarié de trouver Marlène et lui avait demandé d'un ton cassant de déguerpir. Pourtant la jeune fille avait su l'amadouer en lui tendant une part de gâteau, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse mais à sa grande surprise il avait accepté et s'était installé en silence à côté d'elle. Par la suite, ce petit rituel devint une habitude et le miroir fut brisé. Regulus était quelqu'un de très amical et très instruit, il lui apporta même son aide pour la DCFM. Mais il était aussi endoctriné par l'idéologie des sangs-purs et de ce nouveau mage noir qui montait en puissance. Il fascinait Regulus au plus haut point. Marlène en avait été souvent gêné, elle n'était pas vraiment de sang-pur, elle n'aimait pas subir les discours de Regulus sur la grandeur des sangs-purs. Elle n'aimait pas voir les yeux de Regulus brillaient d'admiration quand il évoquait les faits divers perpétrés par ce mage noir. Le jeune Black avait été son seul ami pendant plusieurs années, du moins elle aimait le considérer comme tel. C'est vers sa quatrième année que Marlène se rendit compte de son béguin pour le jeune homme. Depuis sa vie était devenu un enfer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir dès qu'il posait son regard sur elle ou lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole. Marlène perdait ses moyens en sa présence et le pire c'est que Regulus le remarquait et semblait souvent s'en amuser lui faisant subir quelques moqueries. Pourtant, en cinquième année sans que Marlène se souvienne avec exactitude comment tout cela avait commencé, elle se trouvait souvent attirée dans un placard à balais par Regulus au détour d'un couloir du château, les deux jeunes gens s'embrassaient passionnément et s'échangeaient des caresses brûlantes, Marlène en sortait souvent rougissante et décoiffée alors que Regulus paraissait toujours aussi impeccable et impassible. L'été suivant, Regulus s'arrangea souvent pour qu'ils puissent se voir, il était déjà venu plusieurs fois chez la jeune fille en cachette. Il lui avait confié sa rage contre son frère aîné Sirius Black qui avait mis les voiles un an auparavant, sa peur de faillir à ses responsabilités et comme d'habitude. Ils s'échangeaient des étreintes passionnées jusqu'à l'ultime dérapage ou elle donna sa virginité à Regulus. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là, alors qu'elle était avec Regulus dans sa chambre, elle pouvait entendre les hurlements de ses parents qui se disputaient une énième fois. A l'époque, Marlène était persuadée qu'elle pouvait trouver un moyen de détourner le jeune homme du sombre chemin qu'il empruntait. Elle voulait le soustraire de l'influence de Rabastan Lestrange et Evan Rosier. Mais toutes ses tentative se révélèrent être infructueuses. Cela entraîna leur rupture en fin de sixième année, Marlène en avait marre de garder leur relation secrète, elle avait l'impression d'être un secret honteux pour Regulus. C'était elle qui était à l'origine de la rupture quand elle l'avait annoncé à Regulus, ce dernier avait gardé un air impassible. Bien qu'elle cru voir une lueur de tristesse du fond de ses yeux. Mais l'avait-elle imaginé ? Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés depuis mais échangés toujours des regards lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Marlène voyait de loin Regulus s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres et assistait douloureusement à son naufrage.

« Tu m'as l'air bien rêveuse, fit une voie froide interrompant Marlène.

- Non… je me demandais ce que tu faisais ici ?

- Vraiment ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que ton absence était due à notre histoire commune. Répondit Regulus.

- Non, mentit Marlène.

- Menteuse, ricana Regulus, ma présence chez toi doit éveiller des tas de souvenirs. Heureusement qu'on se trouve dans la chambre d'ami, je me demande ce que ça aurait été dans ta chambre. »

Marlène se leva d'un bond, furieuse de ses sous-entendus. Oui, sa présence faisait remonter des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré garder enfouit. Mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre. Elle n'entrerait pas dans son jeu.

« Demain, je dois travailler, je serais absente toute la journée. J'ose espérer que tu ne partiras pas en viré avec tes amis mangemorts pour commettre des massacres. Si j'ai le moindre soupçon, je te mets à la porte, c'est clair ?

- Comme du cristal, marmonna Regulus mécontent.

- Bien », fit Marlène en tournant le dos au jeune sorcier et en s'apprêtant à sortir.

Regulus la reteint par le bras et la força à lui faire face.

« Alors ça va être comme ça maintenant ?

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- A un peu moins de froideur. Mon elfe viendra me rejoindre, sa présence ne te dérangera pas ?

- Non, tant qu'il ne fait rien de répréhensible…

- Personne ne doit connaître sa présence, fit Regulus en serrant un peu plus le bras de Marlène.

- Je ne dirais rien à personne », promit la jeune fille.

Rassuré Regulus la relâcha. Marlène s'enferma dans sa chambre et dormit très mal, elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Regulus, quelque chose de grave se tramait, elle le sentait mais quoi ? Le lendemain, ce fut avec l'esprit agité que Marlène prit la direction du travail. Elle était médicomage-apprentie depuis environ six mois. Elle croisa Lily Evans qui allait bientôt se marier avec James Potter. Cette dernière était sa meilleure amie. La rupture avec Regulus avait permis à Marlène de se faire des nouvelles connaissances, des amies. Elle s'entendit rapidement avec Lily qui bien qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, se rendait souvent à Pré-au-Lard et regretta de ne pas l'avoir connu plus tôt et d'avoir laissé son monde tourner autour de Regulus. Elle rencontra par la suite Sirius Black et James Potter. Depuis ils devinrent tous ami et par la suite elle entra dans l'ordre.

L'esprit agité, Marlène eu du mal à se concentrer sur ses patients sous le regard éberlué de Fabian Prewett qui la supervisait lui-même étant médicomage. Elle déjeuna seule, et tenta un maximum de se concentrait vers la fin de la journée. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Regulus se trouvait paresseusement assis sur son fauteuil au coin du feu. Il lisait un bouquin que Marlène ne pu identifier et paraissait très concentré. Ne voulant pas le déranger, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y préparer à manger mais fut surprise d'y trouver un affreux elfe de maison probablement celui de Regulus qui l'a chassa de sa propre cuisine.

Elle retourna dans le salon, il était temps qu'elle ait une conversation sérieuse avec Regulus. Il fuyait quelque chose, elle en était certaine. Ce dernier leva la tête et soupira.

« Je suppose que tu veux en savoir plus ?

- Es-tu toujours un mangemort ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je ne suis plus parmi les mangemorts, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Il me faut juste un endroit sûr pour quelques temps.

- Mais…

- Je ne t'en dirais pas plus », coupa Regulus d'un ton ferme.

Sans prévenir, il attira Marlène brutalement contre lui et s'empara de ses lèvres. La jeune femme n'hésita pas une seconde et lui rendit fiévreusement son baiser. Elle aurait préféré éviter cette situation mais au fond Regulus lui avait tellement manqué. Elle sentit les mains du jeune homme caressaient le bas de son dos tandis qu'elle se collait un peu plus à lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent haletant, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Marlène cru que son cœur allait exploser. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit ici avec elle, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Peu importe les mangemorts, l'ordre du phoenix.

« Kreattur va bientôt avoir fini de terminer le repas. Dit Regulus en souriant.

- Pratique un elfe de maison, pouffa Marlène les joues toujours rougies.

- Oui dans certain cas je suppose, répondit sombrement Regulus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Marlène intriguée.

- Rien. Alors tu es médicomage ?

- Apprentie médicomage, corrigea Marlène.

- Je pensais que tu voulais devenir professeur de divination, railla le jeune homme.

- C'était en troisième année.

- Je m'en souviens, tout ça parce que tu avais prédit une malheureuse chute dans les escaliers, tu te considérais déjà comme une voyante. C'était plus une coïncidence qu'autre chose. »

Marlène fusilla Regulus du regard qui éclata de rire. Le cœur de la jeune sorcière rata un battement, il y avait une grande différence entre le jeune homme qu'elle avait trouvé sur le pas de la porte hier soir et celui qui riait sincèrement en ce moment même.

« Malheureusement aucune de tes autres prédictions se sont réalisés, remarqua Regulus amusé.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, notre professeur a dit qu'il fallait plusieurs années pour que notre troisième œil s'éveille…

- Ça ne sera pas ton cas Marlène, ricana Regulus.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, le professeur m'a dit que si j'avais prédit cette chute, c'était un signe. »

En vérité n'importe qui aurait pu prédire cette chute dans les escaliers. La maladresse de Peter Pettigrow était devenue légendaire à Poudlard.

« Mais j'ai deviné à quel endroit du château il allait tomber. Fit remarquer Marlène d'un air boudeur.

- Oui, en quittant la tour de Gryffondore, dit Regulus d'un ton sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et alors ? Toi tu te croyais meilleur que moi en cour de soin de créature magique. Pourtant tu as bien faillit te faire piétiner par un troupeau de licorne.

- N'importe quoi. Ma présence… masculine les perturbaient », contra Regulus.

Effectivement, Regulus gardait un souvenir assez cuisant de sa quatrième année notamment le cour de soin aux créatures magiques ou un troupeau de licorne avait foncé droit sur lui. Le jeune homme n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se jeter sur le côté dans une énorme flaque de boue. Lui toujours si impeccable fut recouvert de boue épaisse et collante de la tête au pied. Marlène pouvait encore le voir gesticuler de colère et entendre ses hurlements furieux. A ce souvenir, la jeune femme en pleurait souvent de rire. Mais Regulus lui ne riait pas.

« C'est toujours mieux que de faire une déclaration d'amour et de prétendre le lendemain avoir eu une crise de somnambulisme », lança-t-il pour faire taire Marlène.

Cette dernière arrêta de rire, la quatrième année était vraiment l'année de toutes les hontes. Le pire étant que Regulus avait fait semblant de croire l'explication de Marlène pendant plusieurs mois tout en s'amusant de l'effet qu'il avait sur la jeune femme.

« D'accord, soupira Marlène, tu as raison c'était vraiment….

- A mourir de rire…

- Tu as joué avec moi pendant plusieurs mois, l'accusa Marlène.

- Et tu en as aimé chaque seconde, surtout les quand on a commencé les séances dans le placard à balais, répondit Regulus en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Oh, ça va, j'ai compris arrête de fanfaronner », le réprimanda Marlène en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

Regulus affichait un sourire éblouissant et Marlène se blottit contre lui. Elle ne voulait pas évoquer les aspects négatifs de sa relation avec Regulus. Aucun d'eux n'évoquèrent les mangemorts ou l'ordre du phoenix bien que Marlène était persuadée que Regulus était au courant de son adhésion à l'ordre. Malgré la blessure de la rupture, elle ne voulait que garder des souvenirs heureux de cette liaison. Tout criait en elle que Regulus Black quoiqu'il arrive resterait l'amour de sa vie. C'était prématuré, elle le connaissait depuis ses douze ans, s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour lui à quatorze ans. Leur histoire à décollé quand ils avaient quinze ans ce qui était très jeune. Pourtant Marlène était tellement sûre au sujet de ses sentiments pour Regulus. Aussi sûre qu'un James Potter persuadé que Lily Evans était la femme de sa vie. Elle sentit Regulus lui caresser distraitement les cheveux, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, elle aimerait tellement que ce moment dure. Qui aurait cru que derrière son visage si froid et aristocratique se cachait un jeune homme tendre et affecteux ?

Finalement ils allèrent manger et à la fin du repas, après avoir prit sa douche Marlène entreprit d'aller se coucher. Mais Regulus en avait décidé autrement. Ce dernier l'attendait patiemment assis sur son lit dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Étrangement, elle en fut sincèrement surprise.

« On a un travail inachevé toi et moi », fit Regulus en commençant à embrasser Marlène.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et délicieuses. Elle se colla un peu plus contre Regulus et sentit ce dernier la soulever pour la déposer délicatement sur le lit. D'un geste doux, il fit glisser sa chemise de nuit le long de son corps tandis que Marlène passa sa main sous sa chemise sombre et lui caressa le torse d'une main tremblante. Lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Regulus parcourant son corps, Marlène sentit comme une décharge électrique traverser sa peau et poussa un petit gémissement. Sans s'en rendre compte ils étaient à présent tous les deux nus, Regulus planant au-dessus d'elle, sa bouche parcourant sa poitrine la faisant haleter de plaisir. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le dos du jeune homme lorsque celui-ci entra en elle. Marlène fut persuadée d'entendre Regulus lui murmurer un « je t'aime » d'une voix rauque. Durant cette nuit, la jeune femme lui rendit autant qu'elle pu son amour.

Le lendemain, Marlène se réveilla seule. Le lit était vide, la jeune fille cru même avoir rêvé jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une note :

_Je voulais seulement passer du temps avec toi une dernière fois. Adieux._

_RAB_

Marlène sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Que voulait-il dire par « une dernière fois » ? Toute la journée, Marlène attendit en vain Regulus sans aller au travail, il reviendrait. Elle en était certaine, pourquoi irait-il se rendre ? Elle se sentait impuissante. Pendant plusieurs jours Marlène ne reçu aucune nouvelle de Regulus, jusqu'à ce qu'à une réunion de l'ordre, Sirius lui montre une brève coupure de journal annonçant le décès de son amant.

« L'idiot était devenu un mangemort, il pensait vraiment pouvoir quitter Voldemort comme ça ? »

Marlène garda un air impassible face au commentaire de Sirius. Regulus était mort. Disparu. Plus jamais il ne viendrait chez elle. Plus jamais il ne la taquinerait. Elle ne verrait plus son visage assombrit s'éclaircir en évoquant des vieux souvenirs de Poudlard. Ses yeux gris la scrutant intensément, son ton railleur…. Plus jamais. Marlène n'était qu'une jeune femme de dix-huit ans pourtant ce jour-là son monde s'effondra. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait rompu avec lui en sixième année, Marlène avait toujours eu l'espoir qu'un jour elle retrouverait Regulus. Ce qui la faisait tenir était de le savoir vivant. Mais maintenant, que restait-il ? Le pire étant qu'il fallait qu'elle prétende que tout allait bien. Ainsi tous les matins comme à son habitude Marlène se rendait à son travail de bonne humeur, souriant à ses amis, confiante lors des réunions de l'ordre. Personne ne se doutait de sa détresse, exceptée Lily qui n'était pas dupe et qui voyait son amie sombrait sans qu'il n'y ait rien à faire. Des tonnes de questions hantaient Marlène. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Regulus a renoncé à son allégeance ? Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas l'âme d'un tueur, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais et sadique mais la jeune femme pressentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grave. Mais pire encore, personne n'avait retrouvé son corps, sa tombe était vide. Marlène n'avais pas le cœur à s'y rendre, elle était vide, quel intérêt ? Etait-il vraiment mort ? Puisque la tombe était vide, il y avait bien une chance infime que Regulus ait survécu ? Mais au fond de son cœur, Marlène le savait : Regulus était bel et bien mort, il ne reviendrait jamais. Et toutes ses questions resteraient sans réponse.


End file.
